Lyoko's Phantom
by Ashside's Tales
Summary: Danny is saved from his parents by clockwork to enroll in Kadic academy. For clarification on Danny's character he will be a bit OOC. Danny will have a heartbeat however it will be abnormal as will his body tempature. I will be putting minor details of the characters in my bottom portion of Authors Notes all questions will be answered there also till then enjoy.
1. Prologue

**AN: My Very First Fanfic Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or Code Lyoko**

 **Prologue:**

 _ **Flashback:**_ " _Danny, Jazz come here and see what me and your father built!" said a rather excited Maddie Fenton"Coming" the children replied in unison. Danny was a lanky 13 year old boy who had dark raven hair and ice blue eyes, his sister was 2 years older and taller than him, not by much though and she had orange hair that reached the middle of her back and she wears a teal headband on top of her head._

 _When Danny and Jazz reached their parents lab they see the portal they been working on for months was finished. The blast doors to the portal were open this allowed everyone on the outside of the portal to look in. The inside of the the portal looked like a cave of green wires that were dimly glowing an odd shade of green._

 _Jazz just looked annoyed at her parents attempt to go to the place where "ghosts" apparently reside after all ghosts don't exist. However her parents remained focused on the belief that ghosts exist while everyone else in Amity thinks that they're just a family of fruitloops (Except for Jazz of course she was considered normal) " When are you guys going to realize that ghosts._ _ **Don' ?!**_ "

" _Cmon Jazz try to keep an open mind about our parents profession" Danny tried to reason with his sister who only looked at him like he had grown a second head. However before she could respond they heard their parents counting down in unison._

" _ **10..9..8...7..6..5..4..3..2..1!"**_ _Once Maddie and Jack Fenton said 1 they plugged the portal into the wall. Soon after they plugged in the portal the blast doors opened to reveal a cybernetic tunnel with pulsating green wires laced through the portal's surfaces on the inside. Then there was a sudden green spark of electricity that started to slowly turned into a green swirl inside the portal._

 _Then just as soon as it started it stopped then slowly shrank back into nothingness and with a final burst of energy it shut down._

 _Upon seeing this Jack and Maddie Fenton became increasingly crestfallen at the portals failure. Jack's head hang low while his wife tried to cheer him up with the promise of fudge for their dessert. However even with the promise of his favorite dessert, it was when Danny and Jazz saw this that they knew that their father was extremely depressed at the portals failure._

 _Jazz left soon after her parents leaving Danny alone with portal. Danny just stood there staring at the portal wondering what could have gone wrong. He then did something that could be classified as insane._

 _He put on a HAZMAT suit that had black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. The torso and leggings of the suit were white upon closer inspection Danny saw his dad's face on the torso 'No way am I going to have this on my chest even if I am alone'. With the sticker now off Danny Proceeded to enter the portal._

 _Inside the portal it was pitch black and Danny had to keep his hand on the wall to balance himself._

 _Then Danny heard 3 pairs footsteps rushing down the stairs and heard "Lil brother""Daniel"and"Danny my boy come upstairs" at the same time._

 _He turned and started walking out of the portal "I'm in he-OOFF" Danny never finished his sentence before he felt his give into the portal's wall for a second. He turned his head to realize that his hand was on the "ON button" '_ _ **WHAT MADMAN PUTS THE ON BUTTON ON THE INSIDE!?'**_

" _ **DANNY"**_ _That was the last thing I heard before the pain. This pain was everywhere and it was electrifying, burning, freezing. He was being ripped apart at his very center of his being, then something came to replace what he had ripped out. Then pain slowly dulled to a throb in his chest. 'I hope no one has to ever feel the pain that I've felt here'_

" _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON SPOOK!?"**_

" _D-d-d-ad wh-a-a why d-d-did y-y-ou p-p-put th-the ah-ah on b-b-button i-i-ns-s-s-ide?"_

" _ **PREPARE TO BE DISSECTED AND RIPPED APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE FOR IMPERSONATING OUR SON SPOOK!"**_ _Jack and Maddie Fenton grabbed Ectoguns and aimed them at Danny._

" _ **TIME OUT!" (AN: Pulling Out The Clockwork Card)**_ _As soon as those words were said a everything around Danny seemed to freeze except for Danny and a note in the air. Danny watched in awe as the note fell into his hands. on said note were the words 'Daniel go to your room I will be waiting -CW' upon reading the last words he ran passed his ex-parents and sister heading for the stairs._

 _In Danny's room there was a man he looked about 6'3 with a lean build with a powerful air about him Danny couldn't see any hair on the man because his cloak covered his head stopping at his forehead and inside the man's torso was a grandfather clock that seemed suspended in time. Instead of legs the man had a tail of blue mist coming out of the lower half of his torso. But what drew Danny's attention the most were this mans eyes both were red with no pupil or iris, just red and inside this red were a look of wisdom, and undeniable, but there was something else Danny didn't expect to see._

 _Sympathy 'Why would a ghost look sympathetic to me he is the one looks like he's felt severe pain judging by his scar at least'_

" _Hello Daniel I am Clockwork master of time"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _To give you a choice your choices are stay here and die or go to Kadic academy to have a fresh start where none will know of your origins."_

" _Option number 2 please and if possible could you help me you know,...leave this place?"_

" _I most certainly can Daniel" After the man now known as Clockwork said Danny's name a portal appeared behind him. Clockwork then ushered Danny to go into the Danny was hesitant for 1 whole second before he walked into the portal. Clockwork then followed suit, but before he did he whispered._

" _Time in"_

 **:THISISALINEBREAKTHATLEADSTOTHEOTHERSIDEOFTHEPORTALINFRANCE**

 **Danny's P.O.V**

 _On the other side of the portal the first thing I saw was a mirror when I look into the mirror I saw that I have snowe white hair and toxic green eyes the second thing we're clothes the next thing was realizing that I'm in a very big room (30x30 sq ft It's pretty big)._

 _I turned around looking for my savior where instead of him I saw a man that looked exactly like him 'Minus the blue skin, purple cloak, and wispy tail'._

" _What's wrong Daniel you look like you've seen a ghost?" The man said with a knowing smile with a voice that sounded a lot like "Clockwork?"_

 _The man's grin only seemed to grow as if that affirmed Danny's question which it did as if expecting him to ask more, which to Danny's surprise he didn't, instead he simply said "That is a very neat trick."Danny also realized that the man's eyes were still red "But not a perfect one."_

" _But useful nonetheless." Danny could only nod as a reply "So shall we start your training?"_

" _Training? Training what?"_

" _Why your powers of course." Clockwork said with another knowing grin._

' _Why do i feel like that is the only straightforward answer i'll ever get from him?'_

 _ **1YEARLATERPRESENTDAY**_

"Alright Daniel do you know where to go to get your dorm number and you know to not use your powers in public right?"

"Yes Mother know can go to school know?" Danny knew Clockwork hated being called 'Mother' because he would disapprove of the way danny spoke about the future in joking manner.

"Daniel, just behave alright?" Then it was Danny who gave the knowing grin "Me?Misbehave?Never!" earning a small chuckle from clockwork "I should've known it would be foolish to ask for the impossible,...goodbye Daniel." "See ya Clockwork" and with that Danny headed to the principal's office at Kadic Academy.

 **THISISALINEBREAKTODETETION!**

 **DANNY'S P.O.V**

 **PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

"Why hello there and what can I do for you hmm?" Said weird mustache man.

"I'm Daniel Fantôme the new student."

"Do you mind if I ask you why you're wearing green contacts and bleach your hair white?"

"I don't sir this my natural hair and eye color" I lifted up my hair to show how my hair was snow white all the way down to the roots.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my demonstration. "Well anyways here is your dorm number and key and you'll start classes tomorrow so here's your schedule too."

"Sir are we allowed to paint our dorm rooms?" To this he gave a nod and said "As long as you remove before you leave for the next year"

"Thanks I'll remember that, sir" after Danny walked out he thought to himself 'So this is the start of my new life, this is going to be fun.'Danny thought with a smile that fell as soon as he ran into a loud gorilla man in a red track outfit that was trimmed with black 'Great this guy seems annoying'

 **ENDPROLOUGE**

 **AN: I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED ON THE PAIRINGS SO NO PAIRING SUGGESTIONS ALSO R &R CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED AND SUGGESTIONS TO DANNY'S WEAPON IN LYOKO ARE WELCOME AND BEFORE I FORGET DANNY HAS COMPLETE CONTROL OVER HIS POWERS (EXCEPT FOR GHOSTLY WAIL) HOWEVER HE KEEPS HIS APPEARANCE AS GHOST THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE SERIES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING CAUSE I ENJOY WRITING IT. **

**BYE BYE FROM ASHSIDE**


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**Lyoko's Phantom Bonus Chapter 1**

 **AN:This Is The First Of A Few Bonus Chapters That Will Hopefully Make A Few Things Clearer In The Future**

 **Disclaimer I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or Code Lyoko**

 **Clockworks Training From Hell**

 _~Day 10~_

 _Clockwork had Danny training for the past ten days to practice his intangibility control Clockwork threw multiple objects at Danny at first It was easy but then after one hour Clockwork decided to make it more difficult by having Danny make only one limb intangible at a time , but after two hours of that Clockwork then began having Danny turn multiple limbs intangible without turning his entire body intangible._

 _However the mental and physical stress was always constant because Danny had to a) resist the urge to become fully intangible and b) try not to get hit by incredibly dense clocks (Lets just say a majority of the time he was in pain everywhere), and he had to keep this up for ten days straight._

 _~Day 20~_

 _Next was physical training Clockwork had Danny train in different fighting styles from around the world by a different master each day. Sounds fun right? Wrong. The way they had him learn was by him having to fight the master for the entire day he had them then he would instantly be sent to the next master after the 24 hours were over._

 _~Day 40~_

 _Then Clockwork dumped Danny's Body that was freezing from his ice core into the land of the Far Frozen. That was when Danny truly experienced hell unlike any other. The first time he met the yeti's they were eager to find new "entertainment" in watching the boy train, and unlike the other times he trained he had_ _ **Actual Breaks For Rest.**_

 _That was when he found out that rest was only 5 minutes for the yeti's_ **(AN: In The Ghost Zone Danny Doesn't Need Sleep He Only Requires 2 Hours Each Day In The Human World)** _However he eventually adapted to the yeti's training regime and soon gained control of his cryokenisis and even though the place had been hell to him he was sad that he had to leave but was brought out of his funk when the leader of the yeti's Frostbite said that 'He could return at any time.' and thus he left the tribe that felt like a second family._

 _~Day 200~_

 _Clockwork has had me chase down numerous rouge ghosts throughout the Ghost Zone and the human world. To keep my identity hidden from the ghosts I wore a cloak with black trimmings while the rest was as snow white as my hair, and as a little bonus on the cloak their is a sand timer emblem with a solid black outline, this same black color was on the inside of the cloak. The cloak enveloped my body so that only my face would show and face and even that was covered by a solid black mask that covered the lower half of my face and neck_ **(AN:Think Kakashi)** _and since I never said anything to the ghosts they called me phantom mostly because I wouldn't let them say anything before I open a portal to the ghost zone around them I never really thought about where they ended. Sometimes they would "No don't send me back to Klemp-" then the portal would appear._

 _~Day 365~_

 _Today was the day my hell was finally over after my 300th day of training my reflexes and powers on ghosts I was reintroduced to hell that would make mortal men shiver in fear of the memories._

 _Homework._

 _For 65 days straight in the ghost zone._

 _I had done so many problems that my brain went '_ _ **NO MORE'**_ _I was then unconscious for 4 hours_ _ **IN THE GHOST ZONE**_ _and that was only day one._

 _However my training is now over and I have get dressed in my casual wear when I looked in the mirror I realized for the first how much more muscular I am now than before I met Clockwork. I had more defined muscles and had a bit of a swimmer's build._

 _I went over to my clothes that I then examined myself in the mirror(All Guys Do It). I wore my custom tennis shoes that had black soles, white body, with a black tongue, crisscrossed with white laces. I was wearing my black boot cut jeans with white trimmings and belt. I decided to wear a long sleeve shirt with one side being black with ice blue trimmings while the other side was white with toxic green trimmings. Nobody would see this shirt however, because he wore his black hoodie with a black body color and white accents over his rather peculiar shirt._

 **AN: These Types Of Chapters Are Going To Be Where I (Hopefully) Give A Bit More Detail Into The Story i.e Details That I Felt Would Make The Prologue Too Long (Danny's Training)**

 **My Answer To Your Reviews**

 **bluesz: I Should Rephrase That As I Have Decided On SOME Of The Pairings For Lyoko's Phantom And You Will Learn What The Pairings Are Eventually So Stay Tuned.**

 **Guest: It Seems That You Are Confused Danny Has No Human Form His Body Is Just More Human Than The Other Ghosts, I Do Appreciate The Scythe Idea Though.**

 **Eirena Gaia: Thank You For Your Support**

 **And To Lyoko's Phantom's Followers Enjoy And Thank You For Your Support**

 **R &R **

**Bye Bye From Ashside**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impressions

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or Code Lyoko**

AN: Official Beginning

" **HEY SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN CLASS?!** " Shouted the man who reminded Danny of a certain purple back gorilla, only less intelligent, and the gorilla was able to be more civil to a certain white haired ghost boy. He made frequent visits to her habitat and had nice long intellectual conversations whenever he had a break. She was good company. Unlike the rather large man who thought it'd be a good idea to shout first and ask questions later.

"Excuse me sir, but if you hadn't noticed I don't look like your typical student so I'm sure I would have made an impression of some sort what with my snow _WHITE_ hair and _TOXIC_ green eyes you would have noticed if you hadn't been shouting at me before asking a simple 'Who are you and what are you doing in this school'(While imitating Jim's voice) I then would have replied with 'Oh I am sorry I bumped into sir I'm new to this school'(Said with sparkling eyes and his hands clenched in front of him)'Oh is that all well then be careful when walking around the school okay?'(Said with a thumbs up and a single sparkle from his teeth)'Thank you sir' but instead you chose to shout at poor ol' me(Said with a single tear while looking through a window)"

Jim was dumbstruck he had no idea on how to react in this situation. Until a little light bulb turned on and he had a idea.

'Sorry about shouting at you kid, I see now that you didn't deserve it I'm Jim the gym teacher(Said with a smile)' Instead he said this. "I am JIm the gym teacher sorry about the yelling he said as he walked away." Jim the proceeded to walk away into Principal Mustache's office.

'Did he just commentate his action…...out loud and not notice? I did that as a joke I wasn't even mad.'

'Wait'

'Jim'

'Gym and Jim'

'Jim teaches Gym'

'Well then'

 **LUNCHBREAK**

Danny's P.O.V

'Yes it's time for lunch as long as I'm at this school I might as well eat I've been starving myself for this moment' (AN:Danny Has Human Needs There Just Not As Frequent)

As soon as I walked in I realized I was something I thought I'd never be. The center of attention. I was used to being avoided by ghost and humans alike. Ghosts because they fear me, and Humans because I was seen as a freak. But, all these stares just made me feel.

Awkward. Like he was some anomaly (Which he was), he could have dealt with the stares but then came the whispers.

'Woah who's he' said random teenager 1

'Probably some weird goth or emo' said random teenager number 2

'Where'd he get those contacts?' random teenager number 3

'So Jeremy has X.A.N.A shown activity in Lyoko lately?' said random teenag-Wait what in the name of clockwork is a Lyoko? Danny then filed it away to place in his mind called 'If mentioned again please open and look for said file' a.k.a 'worry about it later'

After paying for his lunch Danny looked for a place to sit where no one would be around. It was then that was blessed with a sight of a empty chair in the in the far left corner of the room. inwardly cheering Danny went to go sit in said corner.

'Odd stop what are you doing?!' whispered jeremy who was registered as a very smart teenager stereotype. With his glasses, clothing, and voice if they were anything to go by.

'I'm going to go say hi to the new kid' Odd replied. When Danny looked at Odd he seemed well odd that was really the only way I could describe his attire and hairstyle and, SMELL?! This guy smelled odd too, like he smelled of a dog but it was at the same time a natural and unnatural smell.

Odd was walking towards me, so I just sat there waiting for him to ask me about why I dyed my hair or something equally stupid. Instead he said "Dude your hair is so cool must have been awesome to have naturally white hair!" This guy has instantly gained my respect with those words.

"Not as cool as some would hope, it does however help when hiding in the snow waiting to ambush my guardian with a sudden snowfall." It was then that I saw a glint in his eye a glint for mischief. I'm pretty sure Odd saw the same glint in my eyes at the same time.

I stretched out my hand "I'm Danny Fantôme"

Odd seemed to be flowing with positive energy and shook Danny's while saying "Odd Della-Robbia. Do you wanna sit with us?"

"Sure" After all what did have to lose?

Yumi's P.O.V

Odd brought the new kid to the table and everyone gave the expected expressions.

Ulrich scowled.

Jeremy looked skeptical.

I just gave a neutral nod at the new kids direction.

Odd just looked at Danny with a curious/excited expression.

"Danny the smart guy guy over there is Jeremy, Mr. Antisocial is Ulrich, and the girl that enjoys the same color scheme as you do is Yumi." Me and Jeremy gave a wave while ulrich just lessened his scowl. For some reason I saw Danny give a small but meaningful smile to all of us he then turned to Odd, and started talking about a game called D.O.O.M excitedly. I just tuned them out and started a chat room with Jeremy and Ulrich labeled

'What do you think of the new guy?'

'Can't really say much about him we just met the guy'(Jeremy)

'Which means we should be careful around him'(Ulrich)

'Ulrich you don't need to be so suspicious of the g-'(Yumi who didn't get to finish because Jeremy tapped her on the shoulder and mouthed)

'Xana'

Once Ulrich and I saw this we said we had to go to Danny who looked confused but shrugged it off.

"Yumi you stay here and see what X.A.N.A is up to Odd, Ulrich and I will go help Aelita shut him down."

"Kay see you guys later."

Danny's P.O.V

~1 Hour Later~

The school had been evacuated because some idiot was swinging a sword at people around the school. Curiosity won out on evacuation, because he had heard from some 7th graders that it was actually a suit of possessed japanese samurai armour. Now that sounded more fun than the box ghost.

I was running down the halls looking for said haunted armour when I ran into yumi one of Odd's friends.

"So are you looking for the haunted samurai armour too?" I asked with small grin.

"Nope I'm running away from it." After she said that she grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me into a run.

We then ran to hide in the girl's locker room. Once inside I just had to make a quip at our current situation.

"You know most guys fantasize about this locker room," wait for a second to deliver the punchline "Can't say I'm impressed, I have seen better locker rooms but this has to be second place at most"

"What's Number one?" Yumi asked with fake curiosity.

"The number one locker is this nice place over on 5th avenue"

"It was rhetorical" she said while rolling her eyes.

"I know" I was giving her a small smile and was about say more, when the door burst open with samurai came in after kicking down the door, which under normal circumstances I would've thought 'Cool.' instead I'm thinking more along the lines of 'Crap.'

As soon as it walked in I searched for a weapon and found a loose pipe on the wall. Now that I'm armed with a pipe I charged the big samurai, monster, ghost, thing. Pushing off with my left foot I charged it while making a forward thrust with the pole aiming for it's mid section. It staggered a bit and before it could regain it's balance I hit it in the side with a strong horizontal swing at the right side of the midsection.

That was when the pipe was knocked out of my hands by the things armour. After my weapon was gone it punch me square in my midsection with so much force I was flung onto one of the locker rows in front of Yumi. Then it began to charge at Yumi who was frozen to the spot where I left her. Her eyes never left my battered form.

Then before it could stab her in the chest I ran in front of her and took the hit instead. I expected the pain from being stabbed through the chest "Hey Yumi could you please leave me and armour boy alone for a sec he's just waaayy too forward for his own good" I then noticed it was trying to remove it's sword from my chest 'The nerve', and before it could move the sword a millimeter I grabbed the blade keeping it in my chest for as long as possible. "Cmon you weren't planning on leaving so soon right? I mean you have a very special place in my heart."

Then came the bright light 'one last quip' "God is that you?"

Back at the lunchroom

Danny's P.O.V

'How did it happen?' Was all that went through Danny's mind at the moment because somehow he had gone back in time after the white light had encased his body and he was at 's office again, sidestepped and ignored Jim, and he was now in the lunchroom hearing and ignoring the same whispers after going back to his little corner waiting for Odd to come up and introduce himself. However instead of Odd coming up to him instead it was Yumi that walked towards the corner.

"So what's it like to have naturally white hair?" She asked the same question Odd had, putting two and two together, I realized that they knew about the time travel.

"It comes in handy when I need to fight a haunted suit of samurai armour to protect someone in a second place girls locker room and then being promptly stabbed in the chest while making very witty quips at the haunted armours forward attitude" The look on her was just so perfect it would have been a crime if I hadn't taken photo. All this was happening while I gave her a knowing smile 'Thank you Clockwork'.

"Isn't this the part where you ask me if I want to go to your table of friends, we can lock arms if you'd like?" My answer was simply her blushing and a punch on the arm "Oooowwww ow ow ow ow o the pain the A-G-O-N-Y" I cried in mock pain she then promptly punched my arm five more times while giving me a halfhearted glare and a small smile.

Once Yumi rejoined the table I sat next to Odd and before anyone could speak I said "Soo is anyone how managed to rewind time and wipe everyone's memories but your own". Ulrich glared at me with intense hostility, Odd looked curious and exited again, Yumi was looking down at the floor and sometimes at the spot where the sword, and Jeremy despite being very smart was dumbstruck as if you'd told him he was a king of all of europe for one day.

Ulrich panicked and tried to play dumb but before he could I silenced him with a authoritative Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all looked at Jeremy at the same time he then looked at me and said "I simply reversed time with a program on a supercomputer."

"Oooh sounds powerful." Before I could ask them more I saw that I had a text form Clockwork. 'Hello Daniel, ask them about Lyoko, X.A.N.A and Aelita- CW'

"So what's Lyoko?" I noticed how all of them froze up at the mention of Lyoko.

Jeremy me was the first to recover and said "It's just a game that me and Odd play sometimes, nothing big." 'Like hell who freezes up because of a game?'

"What's X.A.N.A?" Again they froze upon hearing my question this time Odd recovered first "He's just some unbeatable boss in Lyoko." 'Is that why you have a nervous grin and froze up?'

"Who's Aelita?" This time Jeremy looked like he was going to have a heart attack, while everyone else just froze. Before Odd could say anything I raised my hand and said "Don't lie to me."

Hearing the commanding tone in my voice they all just sighed and were silent until Yumi said "Let's just show him guy's." Odd and Jeremy gave Yumi a shocked expression whilst Ulrich just gave me a nice cold glare, and I just smiled and said "Thank you Yumi." I turned to face the rest of the group and said "Any objections" Ulrich was the only one who raised his hand. Which I just ignored "Well can't wait to find out." then I remembered something that I forgot to do yesterday..or was it today? Either Way doesn't matter."Yumi here's my number call me when I'm supposed to learn more than the names of this mysterious topic" While me and Yumi were exchanging numbers Ulrich was glaring daggers at me. I then left them alone or so they thought since what I really did was go invisible and walk right back in.

No One's P.O.V

Ulrich started the conversation by saying "Yumi why did you think we should tell him about Lyoko? For all we know he could be under X.A.N.A's influence." The others gave a nod in agreement thinking the same way Ulrich had.

"It's because I feel like I owe him." Yumi stated "Why do you feel you owe Him Anything?" Ulrich asked with a little too much venom in his voice for Danny's liking.

"Well he took a hit for me from the samurai." The other three had incredulous looks and whisper/yell at the same time 'A HIT?! He Gains your trust from a Hit?!" Disbelief evident at the girl's recklessness.

"Well it was more like he had gotten himself stabbed in the chest instead of me getting stabbed and this was after he had already been injured." Odd and Jeremy were impressed, and Ulrich only had other thoughts 'Yumi was almost stabbed to death! Now Fantôme has her in his debt and on his side! The cunning devil!'

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Odd say "A new member for team Lyoko!" excitement and curiosity coming off him in waves that anyone near them could feel.

Danny's room

~5 hours later~

"It's finally done." groaned Danny as he sat down on his bed to look at his now painted room. He had painted the ceiling with a space theme with a pitch black night with 413 white stars, and every single one was different, I made sure of that on also took 4 hours and 30 minutes to do. After all the rest had taken 10 minutes and was much easier do to it's simplicity. at the front of the room was where a radioactive green line and ice blue line were side by side both lines outlining their respective part of the dorm the ice blue took right, and the toxic green took left, until they met at the door where their colors mixed together but stayed separate from each other.

That was the outline, and inside said outline was a snow white wall on the left and a raven black wall on the right which seemed to swirl together like an endless void of Yin and Yang that swirled around his door. (AN:Paint Is From Clockwork)

Then his peaceful ringtone of "HEY PICK UP THE PHONE NOOOOOWWWW!" Ahh yes how tranquil. He saw the caller I.D. smiled to himself and answered

"So Yumi will my burning questions finally be answered?" Danny could practically see her sigh at his question before she answered "Yes."

Scene BREAK.

~At the supercomputer~

Danny couldn't help the whistle of awe that seemed to escape the confines of his mouth and into the air. He couldn't help it he was by all means, whelmed at the sight in front of him it was a rather large super computer that had enough power to reverse time. A very impressive feat mind you.

Then Jeremy explained to Danny on how they go to Lyoko to stop X.A.N.A and to how they are looking for a way to materialize Aelita a friend of theirs into our world. They had waited for Danny to calm them crazy and say he was going to call the authorities, instead Danny asked an unexpected question that none of them had seen coming.

"Can I go to Lyoko?" He looked at their shocked faces with his confused one "What's wrong is it shut down or something?"

"We just thought you were gonna tell the authorities or something." answered Yumi who had overcome the shock the quickest. At that Danny just laughed "The only adult I trust would probably advise avoiding the police when it came to this anyway." The team had realized he had said adult and guardian never 'Mom and Dad' when it came to adults.

"So can I go to Lyoko?" Jeremy only nodded in response as he typed something on the keyboard then said "Yumi take him down to the virtualization chamber."

~In the chamber~

Inside the virtualization chamber Danny saw these large metal tubes that Yumi called "Scanners". Yumi expected Danny to be surprised and shocked once he heard all about the scanners, instead he looked more excited than Odd when he goes to Lyoko.

"Can I go inside?!" Danny asked excitedly giddy with the prospect of going into a virtual world Yumi simply gave a nod.

Before anyone could say anything else Danny walked into one of the scanners, and closed the door soon after, then he saw that the scanners were scanning him as soon as he walked in the scanner. After looking at the large scanner in awe he felt a slight wind from below slowly growing more, and in order to protect his eyes Danny closed them.

~At The Supercomputer~

"Odd, Ulrich look at this." said Jeremy in a panicked tone pointing at what the scanner had picked up from Danny's virtualization. It was abnormal, so abnormal that Danny should be dead. His temperature was only 3 degrees above freezing and his heart rate was too slow almost 30 bpm.

"I don't get it what's wrong?" asked a curious Odd

"Danny's heart rate and body temperature should have killed him three times over before he even walked three steps away from the academy."

"Woah." was all Odd said with this newly acquired information, however this information only made Ulrich more suspicious of Danny 'I wonder what he's hiding from us?'

~Lyoko Forest Sector~

After Danny virtualized on Lyoko he examined his new clothing. He was wearing a shinobi shozoku, a however his was slightly different than the standard shozoku.

He was wearing his half mask with a white gauze over his right eye and a small portion of his face, leaving only a small portion of his face visible. Not only that but it was also a snow white color that matched his hair with ice blue accents on his arms, torso and legs. His gloves and boots however were a jet black color with toxic green accents.

Danny then realized that there was something strapped around his left leg and the middle of his back. Danny reached for whatever was on his left leg and pulled it off. Now that Danny got a good look at it he saw that it was a Tanto with a jade blade and an onyx hilt and grip. After a few seconds of admiring the blade Danny put it back into his leg sheath.

Next were things on his back when Danny pulled them off he saw that they were Ssahng Nat. On one end of the chain was a mini scythe with an onyx blade and a jade grip. On the other end of the chain was an azure blade blade with a ice blue grip. The chain itself was about 10 ft long and was a pure white color.

Upon examining the azure blade closer his eye widened in surprise. When he looked into the blade he saw that he had raven black hair again and that his eye was once again ice blue!

Danny would have admired the apparel more if he hadn't heard a girl scream " **WHO ARE YOU!?** " Danny also noticed that the scream seemed to be directed at him and for some reason full of fury. So Danny did the smart thing and said nothing. It was weird Danny had tried to talk ,but for some reason couldn't as in he can't speak.

'Well this makes things complicated'

 **AN: Mwahaha No More Wisecracks for Danny Or Should I Say NINJA Danny!**

 **Thx jiji-kitten and Michael for the lyoko warrior and weapon idea.**

 **Also Thx To The people Who Followed and Favorited This Story.**

 **Also I Thank You For Reading Lyoko's Phantom.**

 **R &R Bye Bye From Ashside**


	4. Rewrite Lyoko's Phantom2

AN:Lyoko's Phantom is going under Rewrite which will be posted later today and the rewrite will be M maybe T due to darker Danny doing dark things to other characters.

I'm also really excited to show my ideas and how the darker Danny will play out.

PS:Danny will have special 'persuasive' powers.

PSS:There will be no clockwork card being played (technically) but he will still be a character and I still have plans for him and other ghosts that don't show up immediately (not till Danny is practically unstoppable which will take a while but will happen)

Hope you read the rewrite

Bye Bye from Ashside


End file.
